


A Bundle of Yarn

by Silky_Sands



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Expect more relationship tags to be added, Forgive me for all the ship one-shots, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and all the scavenger focused one-shots, because knowing me there will be. a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky_Sands/pseuds/Silky_Sands
Summary: Basically a bunch of my one-shots in one work because sometimes I need to take a break from writing a major project of mine and want to write a one-shot or two instead. Most likely going to be mostly Wings of Fire one-shots, but I may do some other fandoms as well if the mood strikes me. This is rated T to be safe since it'll likely get to that point.Also I'll uh...apologise in advance for the amount of ship one-shots in general and if the canon characters seem OOC. And for all the Wrenvy and Daffiolet.
Relationships: Daffodil/Violet (Wings of Fire), Forest/Leaf (Wings of Fire), Ivy/Wren (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Tree Climbing (Wrenvy)

Wren still wasn't entirely sure if being up in a tree for Ivy's private dragonspeak lessons was the best idea, but she supposed it worked. She wasn't particularly fond of the tree Ivy chose (pine trees - it was ALWAYS the pine trees), but she could ignore that in favour of spending time with Ivy - or giving Ivy more advanced lessons in learning Dragon, which was what she preferred to tell everyone and herself. Ivy sat on the same branch as Wren, though she was perched on it in a way where she could easily haul herself and Wren up to the next branch hanging above their heads.

 _Well, she did say Wingwatchers have to learn that sort of stuff,_ Wren mused. _So I guess it makes sense? I doubt any dragons will be coming here, though..._

Ivy lightly nudged Wren's shoulder. "You alright?" She asked with a grin.

Wren shrugged. "Oh? Yeah, just lost in thought." She took another glance at the sky, frowning as she saw the gentle blues melting into a rich orange. "We should probably get on with that lesson before it's too dark. I don't think Leaf and Sky will enjoy looking for us very much."

"I almost forgot about that, admittedly," Ivy confessed, her cheeks flushing.

Wren's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "You of all people managed to forget? How?"

Ivy snorted. "Almost forgot!" She corrected, settling down. "...Well, I mean...it's really relaxing up here, isn't it? And really pretty, too. Don't you find it hard to stop yourself from thinking, 'Wow, everything out here is so amazing and beautiful!' from time to time?"

"I guess you do have something of a point," Wren replied, a small smile on her face. She glanced back at the sunset, tilting her head. _It does look kind of pretty, now that Ivy mentions it._ Wren was never one for looking around herself and marveling at the things around her - to her, a sunset usually meant "we need to find somewhere safe to sleep, NOW" or "hopefully less dragons will be out at this time", depending on the situation. But it did feel nice to look at a sunset and not immediately think of those things (or at least, Wren was TRYING to).

Ivy craned her neck to see more of the sunset. "Exactly! I mean, you probably see sunsets every day, which is already awesome by itself, but...it kind of takes away from the experience, I think."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ivy shrugged. "Well, if you see it every day, wouldn't it be harder to appreciate it for what it is? That's how I see it, at least." She stretched her arms, yawning a little. "I'm probably really biased though. I mean, the most I've ever seen of a full sunset was back in the ruins..."

Wren looked up at the tree, smirking. "Maybe we can see more of it if we go higher, eh?" Before Ivy could argue, Wren grabbed onto the nearest branch, clambering onto the next branch that looked like it could handle her weight. Ivy just stared at her in shock for a moment, then quickly hauled herself up to the same branch.

She laughed. "Maybe! Wanna try reaching the top?"

"Race you to the top, more like!" Wren chuckled, already reaching for the next branch.

Ivy couldn't help but laugh for a bit longer before following Wren up the tree, soon catching up to her. Now huffing, Wren attempted to go a little faster - she knew Ivy was pretty much a natural climber, and that most of the time when they raced like this, she usually won. _But not today!_

Ivy stopped for a brief moment, looking concerned. "Wren, be careful!"

Wren shared her gaze, confused. Before she could fully react, she felt herself slipping - a small crack sounded from beneath her. _Shit._ She couldn't stop herself from letting out a yelp, her heart racing. Ivy reached down and took a hold of Wren's hand, attempting to get a tighter grip. Wren scrambled up to Ivy's branch, taking in deep breaths. _Oh moons, that...I hated that..._ Ivy seemed to notice, pulling Wren into some sort of embrace, letting Wren rest her head on Ivy's shoulder. Wren didn't particularly want a hug, but she wasn't going to decline it - her heart was still pounding and her breath was still shaky.

"You okay?" Ivy murmured, brushing some of Wren's hair aside.

Weakly nodding, Wren sighed. "You're stronger than I thought."

Ivy blushed a little, smiling awkwardly. "Well, I have mentioned that I'm a Wingwatcher."

"Still. You managed to pull me up really easily." Wren took another glance at Ivy's arms. "Just how much hidden muscle do you have? Would like to know."

Smirking, Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask, Wren?"

Wren felt her cheeks flushing. "I'm just CURIOUS."

Ivy let out a few snorts of laughter. "Yes, I could probably catch you if you tried jumping down from this tree. And I definitely would try to catch you, because you'd just get hurt otherwise!"

Leaning further into Ivy's shoulder, Wren giggled. "Would you catch me if I jumped down on purpose?"

"WREN, DON'T YOU DARE-"

"Aww," Wren teased, lightly nuzzling Ivy's cheek with her nose. "You worry about me too much."

Ivy rolled her eyes - Wren could feel her cheeks heating up. "I know. But I really do care about you, Wren." She sighed, shrugging lightly. "Anyways, you didn't answer my question. Are you doing a little better?"

"A little," Wren mumbled as she snuggled close into Ivy, feeling a chilly breeze pass through. "Mmph, stupid evening breeze. Give me your body heat."

Ivy leaned against the tree trunk, snorting. "What if I refuse?"

Wren huffed. "I'm VERY convincing."

"I think demanding things of me and convincing me are two different things, Wren," Ivy replied with a smirk. Wren playfully swatted at her, causing Ivy to giggle a bit more. "But really, what's going to convince me to share my body heat with you? Maybe I just want to be mean."

"Well, you ARE being unbearably mean right now!"

Ivy blinked at her innocently. "Am I doing a good job of it?"

"Ugh, yes. A brilliant job, might I add," Wren groaned, unable to hold back a smile. "Please? I want warmth."

"Convince me, then," Ivy teased, gently flicking Wren's shoulder. Wren let out a laugh, rolling her eyes. Instead, she leaned back into Ivy, drawing her into a kiss - Ivy seemed surprised, but didn't seem to mind. After a bit, Wren drew back, smirking at a dumbfounded Ivy.

"Convinced yet?"

Ivy pulled Wren closer, laughing. "Maybe. Try again just for a little extra measure?"

Wren was about to kiss her again, before stopping suddenly. "You're just going to keep goading me into giving you more kisses, aren't you?"

Ivy smirked, putting her hands up. "Fine, fine! You caught me red-handed."

"So you surrender?" Wren teased. "Can I have warmth now?"

For a moment Ivy looked as if she wanted to keep the joke going, but she instead smiled warmly, inviting Wren to curl up against her. Wren immediately jumped on the opportunity, resting her head in between Ivy's shoulder and neck.

"You know what would make this even better?" Ivy asked suddenly, catching Wren by surprise.

"What?"

"A blanket."

Wren snorted. "You would just hog the blanket, Ivy. Plus, I'm better than some silly old blanket!"

Ivy rolled her eyes in response, amused. "Sorry, honest mistake. Won't make it again."

"Don't worry, I forgive you. For that, at least." Wren gently poked Ivy's cheek, attempting to be menacing as she could in that moment (not very). "I don't think I could ever forgive you for being so mean to me, though..."

Lightly kissing Wren's forehead, Ivy held back a few laughs. "Aw, I'm sorry. I hope I can make it up to you."

Wren only smiled back at Ivy, giggling. Watching the sunset with Ivy was more than enough to make it up to her.


	2. No Promises (Daffiolet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrewing does not enjoy Daffodil's assistance in getting ready for the Wingwatcher welcome ceremony. Violet is amused.

"Mom, I looked perfectly fine! Can't I just go with what I had on?"

"Absolutely not! Would it kill you to look somewhat decent at the ceremony?"

Sabrewing shot another glare at xyr mother - or one of them - Daffodil. She had been struggling to get Sabrewing into decent attire for the upcoming Wingwatcher welcome ceremony - mainly due to the fact that xe was one of the new recruits. Shooting daggers at the red tunic xe had on (Sabrewing strongly believed "forced into" was the correct wording), xe let out a groan. Sabrewing didn't particularly like it when Daffodil had decided to do this with xem. Xe thought xe looked perfectly fine and anyone who had a problem with it could keep it to themselves.

Daffodil sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, Sabrewing. You become an official Wingwatcher apprentice today. Wouldn't it hurt to freshen up for the occasion?"

Huffing, Sabrewing fell back on xyr bed. "Yes! It does! Who cares about what colour tunic I'm wearing during the ceremony?"

"I just want you to wear something different for today, Sabre." She leaned against the wall, rolling her eyes. "You've been wearing the same old grey tunic for the past few days. I think people will notice it, and not just the familiar colour."

Sabrewing glanced at xyr old grey tunic that xe'd thrown on the floor - narrowing xyr eyes, xe shrugged. "I see nothing wrong with wearing the same grey tunic again."

Daffodil wrinkled her nose, looking at the grey tunic. "You know, it really wouldn't hurt to wear the red tunic, at least just for tonight. I can wash your...other tunic afterwards, alright?"

Frowning, Sabrewing let out another groan. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I'm not making this difficult, Sabrewing!"

Before Sabrewing could retort, some repressed laughter could be heard from the other room. Daffodil just scowled, rolling her eyes.

She called, "Violet, this isn't funny! Is Sabrewing ever this difficult about picking clothes with you?"

A moment of silence passed before Violet stepped inside, an amused expression on her face. Daffodil just huffed, crossing her arms. Violet nudged Daffodil's shoulder, chuckling softly.

"Xe reminds me so much of you when you were xyr age."

Daffodil raised an eyebrow, scoffing. "Sure. You're real funny, Violet."

Violet smirked at her. "No, really. Remember those yellow ribbons your mother always put in your hair? I always remember you ripping them out as soon as you could. 'Lost them at recess' was your go-to excuse whenever she asked."

A few chortles burst from Daffodil. "She was so angry with me for ripping them out, too! Mom usually ended up finding them somewhere around the lake, since that was where I dumped them. I got in so much trouble for doing that!" Her face suddenly grimaced, huffing a little. "You think she ever knew I hated the colour yellow? Or do you think she was putting in yellow on purpose?"

"Probably on purpose, knowing her." That got a few more laughs out of Daffodil, much to Sabrewing's surprise. "Might as well let xem wear the grey tunic. Xe'll probably dump the red tunic somewhere near the lake if we're not careful."

Sabrewing felt xyr cheeks flush. "I wouldn't do _that!_ " Xe glanced at Daffodil, struggling to imagine her wearing a single speck of yellow by choice. _Though I can imagine her leaving ribbons like that somewhere near the lake. That seems like something she'd do to this day._

"Hah!" Violet snorted, rolling her eyes. "Are you sure you wouldn't?"

Xe threw xyr arms in the air. "I don't know! I'd probably switch tunics before the ceremony, or something! I just wouldn't throw it around the lake, that sounds like a terrible hiding spot!"

Still laughing, Violet pointed at Sabrewing, looking Daffodil in the eye. "Xe is definitely your child."

"Xe's yours too," Daffodil snapped, though she didn't sound entirely too serious. She picked up a book laying on the ground nearby the grey tunic, grimacing. "Honestly, you two and your books..."

Violet shrugged, leaning against the entryway. "Sabrewing could use a better method for organizing xyr stuff, but I'm not arguing with that. Xe picked xyr love of reading from the best."

Daffodil huffed, but said nothing in response. Sabrewing just let out a few amused chuckles as xe sat on xyr bed a little longer. Even though they were in a rush to get to the cave on time so they wouldn't miss too much of the ceremony, Sabrewing wouldn't mind waiting a little longer if xe got to see more of this side of xyr parents. Xe always found it hilarious when they so casually mentioned stuff about their childhoods and lightly teased each other about it - it definitely wasn't something xe saw when xe went to any friends house.

"Are you going in that, then?" Violet asked, gesturing to the red tunic. "Have to say, it's definitely more effort than what I put in when I went to my welcome ceremony."

Sabrewing frowned, glancing at it once more. "I still don't see why I need to look nice for it. What's the point of getting all fancy for it?"

Shrugging, Violet cleared her throat. "Well, there might be some pretty girls joining the Wingwatchers too. Got to make a good impression on them while you have the chance. The Wingwatchers Dance does come quicker than you think."

"But you didn't do that with mom, and now you both are married!"

"I lucked out with Daffy and we were already best friends prior. You have less of an excuse."

Sabrewing sighed, gently kicking the grey tunic aside. "I...guess I'll wear this one. But I doubt it'll make any difference."

Raising an eyebrow, Violet held back a few more laughs. "How so?"

"What's the point of impressing pretty girls when I can't even talk to them?"

Daffodil walked up to xem, nudging xyr shoulder. "Hey, if a disaster like me was able to talk to both your mother and Ivy, you should be more than capable to talk to some of the Wingwatcher apprentices there. Besides, you'll be working with them most of the time. Several chances to make good impressions."

Violet smiled at Daffodil, giggling. "Aw, you still think I'm pretty?"

Turning back to her, Daffodil rolled her eyes. "Well, of course! I'm not going to forget our first Wingwatchers Dance so easily. You looked stunning in that dress."

"Maybe next time you can take me and we can dance like that again," Violet joked, or at least Sabrewing was hoped that she was. "You really are a great dancer."

"Hehe, I know. It's been too long since we last danced together," Daffodil replied, a coy smile on her face. Violet returned her smile with a similarly impish nature about it. She glanced back at Sabrewing, chuckling. "Don't worry, we'll be there for the entire ceremony."

Sabrewing blinked slowly in response. "So should I be terrified or relieved about that?"

Snorting, Daffodil's only managed to utter, "Yes."

Violet took a seat next to Sabrewing, rubbing xyr back. "But seriously, don't worry all that much - we're both behind you every step of the way. The whole ceremony part be over in a flash, so don't get all caught up in thinking about all the embarrassing things we might do while there. What's most important is that you're becoming a Wingwatcher because you want to and that you enjoy yourself, alright?"

Nodding, Sabrewing gave both Daffodil and Violet a hug before xe glanced away, awkwardly. "Just...please don't actually show up during the next Wingwatchers Dance. Please don't."

The two of them laughed for a good amount of time before settling down, Violet letting out a few snorts of laughter while Daffodil wiped away a few tears. She arched an eyebrow at Violet, still amused.

"No promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I HAVE NEXTGEN DAFFIOLET OCS SHUSH
> 
> This one is a bit old but I wanted to post it anyways because hhh I love Sabrewing a lot and wanted to post this sooner rather than later. It was mainly written to get smth of a grasp on Sabre's character since I do have bigger plans for xem when I'm able to get onto my nextgen fanfic. I want to write more one-shots with Daffiolet and Sabrewing (and Ixia, the other Daffiolet kiddo) in the future because Daffiolet as parents is something I really want to write more often, shhh


	3. Morning (Wrenvy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day since Ivy and Wren moved into Sanctuary. A ridiculous play fight between them somehow turns into a sentimental reflection on their lives so far. ...Not that Ivy is complaining, of course. Any opportunity to remind Wren how much she means to her is a great opportunity, in her book.

Ivy gently nudged Wren's shoulder as she laid next to her, having just woke up. They were curled up on a few blankets, using the fluff of one of the blankets as a pillow. The previous night had been hectic and Ivy had wanted to go to bed immediately — which Wren didn't argue about, surprisingly enough. Ivy glanced at their surroundings — they were still in Sanctuary, staying in the empty living space that was offered to them for the time being. Ivy was still over the moons with excitement over the fact that she was living WITH dragons, but she'd been containing her excitement so she could be "professional" in front of everyone.

"Wren…wake up," She murmured. Wren was still sound asleep, her snoring soft. Ivy had always thought that it was impossible for Wren to look even more adorable, but every time she woke up to Wren still asleep, she was proved wrong once again. _Wren might not think so, but…she's so cute._

Wren groaned, flopping to the other side. Ivy held back a chuckle. _Can't believe this is actually happening,_ She thought. _I'm going to be living with actual dragons! And I still get to be with Wren while I'm at it._ Eventually Wren opened one eye, most of her face still buried in one of the blankets. Ivy gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

She giggled. "Morning, Wren."

Wren sighed, a small smile on her face. "Heh, morning to you too." She playfully nudged Ivy's shoulder. "I can't believe you woke up before me. Are you sure you didn't stay up all night?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. I think you're just jealous that I woke up before you~" She stuck out her tongue, resulting in Wren scoffing in response.

"I am NOT."

"Sounds exactly what a jealous person would say!"

"I think you mean a NOT jealous person."

"Are you sure about that, Wren?"

Wren growled, her face now a mocking pout. Ivy simply laughed, gently bumping Wren's nose. She yelped, though her sudden shock quickly dissolved into laughter. Upon seeing Wren's face, Ivy couldn't help but join her.

Finally calming down, Wren curled back up against Ivy. "We should probably keep it down, huh? We don't want to wake up Leaf and Sky. And especially not—"

"Chinkapin? Yeah, I probably should've thought of that sooner…" Ivy began rubbing Wren's arm, not thinking much of it. "I never imagined that this would be where I'd end up in life. It's all so amazing, isn't it?"

Wren blinked at her, surprised. "Oh? What's bringing this on all of a sudden?"

Ivy felt her cheeks flushing. "Well, I've just been thinking a lot recently…about everything, really." Wren's silence prompted her to awkwardly continue. "I just never thought that one day I'd be living my life—long dream, you know?"

Nodding, Wren sighed softly. "This wasn't exactly my dream when I was younger, but…yeah. I get that."

"And I never imagined that one day I'd be travelling Pyrrhia or living with dragons! Or learning Dragon from the best teacher in all of Pyrrhia…" She grinned at Wren, who shyly smiled back.

"I mean, of course I am!" Wren added, though it was clear she was having trouble believing the compliment. 

Ivy fully wrapped her arm around Wren's shoulder. "You absolutely are, even if you can't fully believe it yourself."

Wren huffed, though she couldn't stop smiling. "Stop being so nice."

Kissing Wren's forehead again, Ivy laughed. "Never! You deserve all the compliments in the world, Wren. And if you deny it, you're wrong."

Groaning in response, Wren held back a smile as she inched closer to Ivy, not saying anything else. Her breathing was soft and steady as she relaxed — Ivy closed her eyes, unable to wipe the smile off her face as Wren snuggled into her neck.

"I love you," Wren chuckled softly, a hint of defeat in her voice. "…Please don't change, ever."

Ivy opened her eyes briefly to share Wren's gaze. "I won't, I promise. I love you too." _And you'll always be the amazing person who'll always mean the world to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i _swear_ i write other ships other than Wrenvy and Daffiolet- i just wanted to keep this one short and sweet and finish it so i could work on the Daffvylet one(two?)-shot i started and an angst filled Rowan-centric one-shot i had in mind :')
> 
> also just so it's clear - this takes place after the main arcs. i want to say a few years after the main arcs? it's long enough where both Ivy and Wren are adults here (and adding onto that, Chinkapin is in fact an oc)


	4. Burns (Leafest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest tried fixing Leaf dinner. It didn't go the way he had hoped.

_What was the one thing they told you not to do?_

_Burn the house down…_

_And what did you do?_

_…I made dinner?_

Forest remained silent as he stared at the burns marked on his palms. He'd managed to stop the fire from spreading, but it didn't come without a price. He wasn't entirely sure how bad the burning was, but everything he attempted to do just made him want to groan in pain. Sighing to himself, he took a seat at the table, staring at the bare, wooden table.

"Moons damn it," He cursed, his voice choking up a little. He would've rested his head on his palms, but doing that only seemed more painful than stress relieving. Instead, he opted to carefully placing his arms on the table, resting on top of them.

He had only been trying to fix dinner for him, Moth, and Leaf - he wasn't normally the one who fixed it, but Moth was out shoring up one of the tunnels to the lake and Leaf was still at his session with Pine, leaving him to figure out the dinner plan for the night. Not that Forest was complaining - he'd been wanting a chance to do something to celebrate the whole year Leaf had spent with them since he'd been staying in Valor.

_And even though I tried my best not to screw up, I ruined it and they're going to hate me for it._

…Well, Forest thought he was probably being a bit overdramatic on that last point. But he certainly didn't doubt that he hated himself for it.

Before Forest could internally rant on what he should've done instead, the door to the cave opened. Forest warily lifted his head to see Leaf, whose neutral expression quickly turned into alarm once he spotted Forest. He rushed over to Forest, his eyes wide.

"Forest, what's wrong?" He asked - though he grew quiet once he saw the burns on Forest's hands. Leaf gently placed his hand on Forest's shoulder, crouching down. "…What happened?"

Forest could feel the embarrassment rising in his cheeks. "I…almost set the cave on fire?"

Leaf took a glance where Forest had been cooking - he sighed. "Ah. It doesn't look that bad, I'd say." He turned back to Forest, shrugging. "I don't think you would've been able to set the whole cave on fire, though."

"Tell that to Moth's dad," He grumbled underneath his breath.

"Forest, I highly doubt you would been able to burn down the whole cave like that," He replied, his tone stern. "You may be clumsy, but you aren't that destructive."

Forest groaned. "Gee, thanks for the encouragement."

Leaf drew back, crossing his arms. "I'm trying."

Standing up, Forest sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're trying."

After a moment of silence, Leaf took Forest's hands, smiling awkwardly. "I can clean up for you, if you want? But after that I'm going to help you with your burns, no questions asked."

"…That'd be great," Forest exhaled, squeezing Leaf's hands lightly. "Just…please don't tell Daffodil and Violet about this? I'll never hear the end of it."

"Still trying!" Leaf called out with a smirk, already walking away. Forest couldn't help but laugh to himself, following after him.


End file.
